You belong with me Transformers Animated
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: You belong with me with Transformers


**_TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED!!._**

 ** _Paring's in the song:_**

 **Bumblebee x Prowl**

 ** _WARNING THE END IS DARK!!._**

It was a normal day,and Bumblebee was looking at Prowl arguing over the screen phone at his girlfriend.., Blackarachnia..,again..,he shut off his phone and looked at me.

"Blackarachia again,Prowl?"Bumblebee asked,Prowl sighed and replied"Yeah,she says that I'm too worked and that I don't have fun",Bumblebee smiled and said"Hey, she JUST needs to hang out with you to see how fun you really are",we ended up laughing BUT then Blackarachia started calling again,"Looks like Balckarachia,is calling again",Bumblebee walked away letting Prowl take to his **GIRLFRIEND**!!!.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend,she's upset, she's going off about something that you said'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room,it's a typical Tuesday night,I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,and she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts,I wear T-shirts,she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

Bumblebee walked away completely and then started to dance,around JUST messing around with a smiling Sari, and a teasing Bulkhead and a embarrassed Prime, Bumblebee JUST laughed BUT unknowingly to him,he was being watched by Prowl.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you.

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

Bumblebee laughed and then nearly tripped over BUT luckily Bulkhead caught him and the two ended up laughing with each other,while Prowl shook his head.

( **SN:** Yeah,I'm gonna make Prowl,a hot robot if you don't mind and this is from Transformers Animated when he does Processer over Matter.)

As Bumblebee TRIED NOT to drool over a sexy,hot,good looking,juicey,ist that belonged to Prowl,he looked amazing in the new and improved armour,Prime TRIED to snap Bumblebee back to reality BUT it was no use.

Walk in the streets with you in your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town.

When they got back,Blackarachnia was flirting with.., sweet Primus somehelp her,it was Sideswipe!!,the worst boy to flirt with because the Jettwins had a HUGE crush on him..,and it looks like he's not enjoying the flirting.

And the twins were pissed off,that they could offline Blackarachnia for good,they tried to rip Blackarachnia apart,BUT luckily Bumblebee,Prowl,Optimus and Ratchet held them back,BUT she pushed Prowl and said"Your SUCH a cheater",she went passed him, and Bumblebee tried NOT to tear her apart.

I haven't seen it in a while

Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,

I wear sneakers.

She's cheer captain,

And I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

( **SN:** I'm gonna do a time skip,I don't know how the episodes are in Transformers Animated BUT it's a Christmas episode and it'll be a Christmas party..,so I hope that everyone won't mind.)

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you,

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see

You belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

 _[Instrumental]_

"Bumblebee,you coming?"Bulkhead,BUT Bumblebee didn't answer,Blackarachnia had said some harsh words to our sweet Bumblebee,and he did not come out as much as he used too,he ALWAYS wore a forced smile and Blackarachnia was flirting with Prowl and Swideswipe!!!.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Bumblebee pulled Optimus into his room,and asked him, "What will you do,when you fall in love?",Bumblebee knew that Optimus had a bond mate named Ultra Magnu s, they were an odd couple BUT who wasn't an odd couple in their base?!?,Optimus smiled and said"Tell Prowl,your feelings",Bumblebee blushed and said"Thank' s,Optimus".

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see

You belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

The party was going on,Optimus and the others were getting worried for Bumblebee,Blackarachnia was TRYING to flirt with Optimus BUT Ultra Magnus was protecting him,"B-B-BUMBLEBEE?!?"yelled a very surprised Ratchet,Prowl looked and spitted out his drink.

Bumblebee had dark yellow paint with black racing stripes and grey streaks running around his legs and wrists,his eye's were a dark blue optics's not the loving blue eye's that they knew and loved.

"WHAT IN PRIMUS,NAME HAPPENED TO YOU BUMBLEBEE!?!?"yelled a very angry,Ratchet and Bumblebee looked at Prowl full of sadness in optics's,he gave a sad smile before saying"I had feelings for,Prowl and I knew that he could never love me back,Black arachnia told me that you had a bond mate and that you loved him with all your spark and I know that you can never return my feelings at all".

JUST then the ground started to shake,vines wrapped around,Blackarachnia and started to tear her apart, Bumblebee laughed and said"It's funny to tear her apart", the others started to pale at this,Prowl ran to Bumblebee and tied to shake him back to reality,BUT the vines tied him and the others up.

Bumblebee began to laugh when,Blackarachnia began to freak out,"Bumblebee..,you know what I said about,you and Wasp being a couple?..,I WAS joking!!",BUT Black arachnia screamed when a vine pulled off her arm,"I know BUT it hurt"said Bumblebee with a fake hurt tone in his voice,Bumblebee laughed again.

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

You belong with me.

Blackarachnia screamed again,when another limb was pulled from her body,Bumblebee began laughing again and asked"Isn't it fun that I'm playing with your life now?, when you destroyed my life..,I will destroy you..,peice by peice and when you're gone..,"he chuckled and continued"Please send a post card from,Primus himself".

Prowl grabbed his ninja star's and threw it at the vines, setting everyone free well everyone BUT Blackarachnia, "PROWL GET ME DOWN,THIS INSTANT!!!"she yelled angry,BUT Prowl grabbed his ninja star's again and pinned Bumblebee down while glaring at Blackarachnia and said"Tell us everything you know and told Bumble bee",Blackarachnia sighed and told them everything about how she wanted to date Prowl and Optimus Prime from creepy reasons.

SO Bulkhead decided to give the Dionobots a very special year for them to eat,namely Blackarachnia and she was as pale as ghost,as for Bumblebee..,he confessed his feelings to Bumblebee and as for the twins and Sideswipe..,let's just say that Sideswipe won't be walking around for a while and Bumblebee also won't be walking.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me.


End file.
